The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure sensor for measuring the pressure in a hydraulic pressure chamber.
When measuring the pressure, in particular in hydraulic consumers, for example, hydraulic working cylinders, there arises the problem that great pressure fluctuations may lead to damage or misalignment of the calibrated pressure sensor. This applies in particular to pressure sensors, namely in the case of sensor elements, which comprise a diaphragm that is deformable under the pressure of the sensor chamber, and to which electronic components are applied by gluing, vapor deposition or otherwise for representing an electric bridge.
It is therefore common practice to accommodate such sensor elements in a sensor chamber, which connects to the pressure chamber in a pressure conducting manner, but is spatially separated from the pressure chamber such that the sensor element is protected.